


Fallen Crow

by CrazzGurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heart Break, M/M, Oneshot, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, crying suga, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazzGurl/pseuds/CrazzGurl
Summary: It’s bother him how much Ukai had his eyes on Kageyama who was a genius and talented setter. He was not jealous but he just wanted to stay in the court and fight with his team mates. He just a normal setter, didn’t have any special talent but he sets for his team to attack the opposite team.





	Fallen Crow

It’s bother him how much Ukai had his eyes on Kageyama who was a genius and talented setter. He was not jealous but he just wanted to stay in the court and fight with his team mates. He just a normal setter, didn’t have any special talent but he sets for his team to attack the opposite team. 

Sugawara Koushi, 3rd years student of Karasuno High School, position as setter of school’s volleyball club. He was nice and confident person. He was also known as his motherly attitude towards his team mates and one of the first year accidentally called him as mom. It was totally a chaos inside the gymnasium but Suga could handle it very well. Talking about the first years, most of their first years were talented especially their middle blocker and setter. The duo was insanely good and created their own quick. The setter, Kageyama Tobio who was very talented and genius, coordinating his toss and got called as The King of The Court. 

Because of his talent, Suga felt a little pressure because now they had two setters but they only need one during the match. He knew that he would remove from official setter position because Kageyama was stronger than him even his behaviour and lack of socialise with others. 

It have been a while since they had training camp and everybody seemed excited and looked forward it. Same goes to Suga, he wanted to practice more and become stronger along with his team. He was someone who care about others rather than himself, thinking about strategies as he was a vice captain of the team.

They had spiking practice where everyone have to spike perfectly 5 balls. As setters of the team, Kageyama and Suga were in charged of tossing the balls to spikers. The coach, Ukai who was amazed with ace’s spike and also Hinata’s insane eye-closed spike. It made Suga worry for some reasons. With that duo in the court during the match, they more likely have big chance to win rather than him himself who still full of holes. He was in his own world when it was Yamaguchi’s turn to spike the ball, the first year popped his bubble thought and they started practice like usual.

After that, they had running practice to increase their stamina. In Suga’s mind, he couldn’t stop from thinking about his position in the team. Was he still need it or deserve it? 

When Hinata and Kageyama were speeding up, the smaller one dashed too far and out of the rest of the team’s sight. Kageyama didn’t stop letting out some cuss words, blabbering about Hinata’s careless self. Suga had to interrupt and volunteered to search the baby crow.

It was a good opportunity for him to have time alone and think carefully about it while searching for the lost baby crow. He was fighting along Daichi and Asahi for two years now. He also played with the second years as well and knew who to toss to the team member but Kageyama was a genius who can coordinate the toss very well. Suga might have some strategies that good and working during the match but seemed like the duo quick scored a lot more points. He suddenly felt ached and looked at the blue sky. ‘This is a bad timing’ he said and ran faster to search for Hinata.

He found Hinata who standing dumbfounded in the middle of road. Being usual motherly type he was, he called for his name and waited for him.

‘ Man.. I was looking all over, ’ 

‘ Sorry. I was dashing and the next thing I knew I was lost, ’

Both of them started to run toward their school. They had some conversations. Hinata talked how he still lacked of practice and wanted to practice more and more. The pretty male looked at the younger male, was amazed with his not easy to give up self and he also wanted to practice more with their team.

Speeding up his pace, Suga challenged the first year to race with him to the school because they might late for lunch as excuse but Hinata won the race easily obviously.

Later that night, Suga put all his courage together and walked to Ukai. Telling him that they, the third year had double desire to win the matches and go to the national, they want the ticket will take them to their next stage but if Kageyama deserved the ticket more than him, he hoped Ukai will not hesitate to select Kageyama as their official setter. They played together since they were first year and he wanted to stand with them as much as he can. He didn’t mind if Kageyama get the position and he voluntarily which replace Kageyama if he get tired or anything happen as substitute or anything. Even though he was picked because out of pity, he didn’t care that as long as he can play as much as he can. He didn’t care even if he was no longer the official setter of Karasuno but he didn’t give up his chance to play. The coach seemed do not expect the setter will come to him and let out his thought.

Suga bowed politely and apologised for being so arrogant but Ukai seemed have another idea in his mind. He was amazed with Suga that time and he will work as hard as he can to make their team to win the match.

Suga bowed thankfully to the coach. Little did he know, there were Daichi and Asahi overheard the conversation. Their face were full of tension and frustrated because their setter gave up his position to a rookie. 

‘ I’m going to fired up. We’ll win as many as can’ Daichi said, he did not want his vice-captain, the team’s setter and his own lover give up the position he wanted and deserved since long time. He will win with Suga behind them even out of the court.

‘ Yeah’ the ace of the team also agreed.

During the dinner, it was lively like always. The first years and second years were being goofy and fought about simple things. There was Suga who acted like he was fine where he was totally broken inside, chatting happily and eating more than usual. Saying that he was going to give all his best to win the competition. The other third years knew Suga was lying but the silver head was too strong to show his emotions.

The rest of the team was deep in dreamland while Suga scribbled something on the paper with his phone as light source. He was happy with the results and turn off his phone. That night, he did not sleep, his eyes won’t close by their own. He curled up under the cover, wanting some warmth. Daichi who slept beside him could feel tense movement of Suga as he leaned closer to the silver head and slipped into his futon. 

Wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer as their chests touched. He held the smaller male securely and the latter snuggled into the crook of his neck. Suga would not cry, Daichi knew because Suga was not someone who spills his tears in front of people and who avoids spotlights as much as he can. They stayed in that positon until the sun rose. 

The whole team was totally freaked out when they found out that the captain and vice-captain were hugging in their sleep (more like the first years, the rest already used to it). Daichi was already awaken when the chaos happened but he pretended to sleep because he did not want his lover to wake up. 

After cleaning up and washing up, they went to the gymnasium to practice more as they would have a practice match a school at Tokyo, Nekoma. The practice was normal and nothing really happened, only the first years were curious because the former coach, Ukai and the second years told the story well.

That night, Suga wondered around and walked out from the building, looking up at the dark sky that shined by big full moon. He cross-legged on the ground, did not care about he would dirty his pant and watched the sky.

‘ I know you would be here,’ a husky voice was startled Suga from his spot.

‘ Oh! Daichi,’ he spoke without even look at the captain. Daichi just shook his head slightly and sat beside the setter.

‘ How are you feeling?’ Even Daichi could not make Suga all open up to talk about his personal problems because he was too worried about others than himself. He never seen the silver head cry because his pillows were only the witness.

‘ Good, I guess,’ He answered. ‘ Look at the moon. Pretty isn’t?’ 

‘ No,’ the captain replied.

‘ Uh?’

‘ No because my queen is gloom right now and I can’t make him to open up’ He said teasingly, making the setter chuckled lightly.

‘ The queen is totally fine,’ Lie! Everything was lies, Daichi knew it. 

‘ I heard you gave up for your position,’ Daichi said before they had the most awkward silent. Suga did not look at his lover because he was afraid and felt small under the graze. 

‘ Oh.’ That’s all came out from his mouth.

‘ You know, you should at least talk to us about this.’

‘I don’t want to bother you or Asahi,’ Then, silent. It was an awkward silent. Suga didn’t say anything because he was afraid if they would get into argument. 

‘ Being strong is good but you are not alone in volleyball. The people inside the net is your allies and six is stronger than one, not just in volleyball game, also in real life. We all have by your side to hear your rant and lean you some shoulders when you are down and needed to cry. Are you upset because you can’t be in same court as us during the match? ’ Daichi asked in soft tone, actually he was worried about his lover so much because even he has that cherish personality but he still get sad and feel down from times to times.

‘ Yes, I want to fight more with everyone because our goal is to win the competition and go to national. Stand in the court, defend our side and don’t let the ball fall down, defence and offense our side. Wouldn’t it be good, Daichi? We will never called as fallen crows or unflying crows because we are getting stronger now and we will win the match. All of us,’ He turned to his lover with a big grin on his face, showing how strong he was as a fighter. His heart was getting weak looking at his lover so strong even he was broken inside. He grabbed the setter’s hands and held them while blowing some warm air onto skin.

‘ We’ll this and go to national. You still can play, I’m sure Ukai will let you play as pinch server or change Kageyama with you sometimes or something. I can discuss it with him and Takeda sensei, don’t worry, ’ He said with eyes full of hopes, feeling fired up and wanted to win the match like they dream of. 

Suga only giggled at the unstoppable talking Daichi and he seemed would not stop from talking in any minutes, leaning closer to his lover and latching his soft lips with Daichi’s plump one. The kiss was totally made Daichi shut up and popped out his eyes shockingly. Suga withdraw and laughed at Daichi now red face. The captain shyly looked away and asked the setter to stop laughing. Suga rose up and held out his hand to his lover as the captain immediately caught it. Using all strength, he pulled the captain back on his two feet when there were Hinata and Kageyama suddenly running at the corridor, competing who can bathed the fastest

Daichi being Daichi, yelled out who was running at the corridor as he got an immediate apologise from Hinata and Kageyama. Suga put one of his hand on Daichi’s shoulder to stop from being too strict captain because he did sound like an old man. 

The following day, they had a very intense and exciting practice match. They had countless sets of games but every single of them very so intense and everyone desperate to win. However Nekoma won the first two sets, making Karasuno more fired up to play again and again. They finally stopped playing when it almost sunset as they need to catch the bullet train to their school.

Suga attached to the Nekoma’s libero, Yaku Morisuke who always the mother of team who stopped their both crazy head second years, Yamamoto and Tanaka. He had to admit that Yaku was a very high calibre libero as he could receive a lot of Asahi’s ace spike. They talked a lot and also exchanged their phone number for future contact. 

It finally time to say goodbye. There were some who over-sentimental about separating and it really embarrassed the moms of the teams. Tanaka and Yamamoto ended up became friends because their obsession on Shimizu Kiyoko, Karasuno’s manager. The captains of the teams were being creepy for the goodbye handshake, telling each other they would win in the future, also the same thing happened between the coaches. They were all apart and bid goodbye and looked forward the real match in national as making everyone fired up to do their best.

Karasuno had a short practice after they arrived at their school and had a meeting after that. They all wrapped up and cleaned the gymnasium before going home. Daichi went and buy some meatbuns for everyone since the owner saved some for them but Suga already nowhere to be seen. There were some questions about him but Daichi and Asahi tried their best to avoid the question.

Suga ran towards his house, panting for some oxygen and leaned his body beside the walls. Looking up in the sky, it only full of clouds as it covered all the stars. Maybe it will rain tonight, Suga said to himself before went to the door. Knocking slightly before unlocking the door, walked into the house. He sat at the porch and untied his shoe when his mother appeared.

‘ How was the match, Koushi? ’ his mother who was also a silver headed like him and a beauty mark on her left lips, such a beauty like him.

‘ It was fun and tiring too, ’ He said, standing up on his feet and walking to his mother. He gave a kiss on cheek and said ‘I’m back, mom, ’

‘ Would you like the herb tea, Koushi? You seem need it, ’ oh. Even with cheerful tone of his, he never could lie his mother about his emotion. His mother always make him a special herb tea whenever he was feeling down.

‘ Um.. I do think I need that. Thank you. I will take a quick shower, ’ He said before went to his room

 

Soaking in the tub with warm water and soft scented jasmine flower were his favourite. He put his hands together and filled it with water, rubbing his face with the water before drown himself into the water. 

He reached for the plug as the water flew into the drain. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before went out the bathroom. He flopped himself onto the fluffy bed, even the soft bed could not make him feel better. He threw the blanket over his body and curled into a ball, feeling so small and so scared. He felt so helpless and useless, he wanted to cry. He had holding himself for days now from crying in front of his members. He held his chest, it felt very ache and hurt as fast stream of tears already rolled down his pale cheeks. His heartbeats were speeding up and the tears did not stop from coming out. His eyes were red and he felt so tired because of his today’s activities and from crying. Outside he could heard faint trickled of rain on his window as the sky also sad and agree with him.

There was a soft know on his door. ‘ Koushi, I already did the tea. Drink them well, okay? I’ll put it on the table, ’ he could his mother’s faint voice before her footsteps walked away. He wiped all the tears away as he rose from his ball and walked to the door, with his blanket still on his shoulder. He took a tray of the tea and put it on the night stand. He poured the tea into a cup as his other hand reached out for his charging phone. He got several texts from his teammates who were worried about him. He replied with shaking hands, telling that he was fine. Then, he opened a text from Daichi, his lover who asked his to take care of himself and don’t cry too much. He also stated that he will fetch him to school for the next day. 

Suga smiled weakly yet he was happy because he surrounded by people who care and love him. He finished his tea and went to sleep. After crying, he felt better. Maybe he just need release some bad thought in his mind. Crying once in a while also important as well as smiling every day because you were holding for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because i rewatched Haikyuu!! and found alot of crying Suga. I cried while writing this, don't know either my life is sad or this story made me cry. I'm not good at angst but i hope you can bear this since i usually write fluff


End file.
